


Battle Skirts

by Ram_N_Bunny



Category: Ensiferum - Fandom, Turisas
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, Love, M/M, ensiferum, folk metal, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram_N_Bunny/pseuds/Ram_N_Bunny
Summary: When Warlord enters Battle Skirts to buy a new kilt for Olli's birthday, he bumps into Petri who has just finished his latest tour. With the memory of an earlier romantic encounter fresh in their minds, they begin on a journey of self doubt, friendship and true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. The characters have no resemblance to the real band members.

‘Nothing, nothing, nothing.’ Warlord shook his head as he continued to flick through the clothes rack. 

‘Tartan, check, some sort of leather with tassels, too long too short, too furry, I think that’s slimy, what the hell is that?’ Eventually, Warlord’s eyes settled upon an intriguing design. Reaching for the hanger his hand inadvertently grasped another hand that had reached for the material just a split second earlier. Before he had the chance to release the strange hand, he felt his own being swept away as the stranger removed the hanger from the rack and drew the garment in towards him. Warlord’s eyes wandered up the hand he was gripping, up the slender arm, along the neck and settled on a pair of bright blue eyes framed by a long golden mane. 

“Warlord! I didn’t know you wore miniskirts too?” Warlord squinted at the sound of the familiar voice. The rest of the strangers face was silhouetted by the bright afternoon sun shining through the shop window and made it difficult to see the details, but the glow through the golden hair made the soft features of the face almost appeared angelic.

“Petri? Is that you?” Warlord squinted and moved his head so the light was no longer behind the blonde’s face.

“Wow! Has it been that long you don’t recognise me?” Petri pulled Warlord into a tight embrace. “I missed you!”

It had been quite some time since they both had seen each other. Ensiferum had been touring the world whilst Turisas had taken a break back home in Finland while working on a new album and doing the occasional concert around the country. Warlord remembered the last time Turisas and Ensiferum supported each other. It was an amazing concert for one of the many pagan festivals, one where all members from the many different bands all joined in on each other’s set, singing and playing their instruments together, which proceeded to one heck of an after party where Warlord and Petri ended up sitting side by side on the couch, drunk after an extremely competitive drinking game. He remembered how they had almost kissed that night. After exchanging a few flirty quips and jokes Warlord remembered pausing for what seemed like an eternity to stare into Petri’s diamond blue eyes, his hand caressing the blonde’s cheek, his thumb stroking along his soft cheek bone, and then his lips. They both leaned towards each other, lips merely a breath apart breathing heavily from the excitement, when Sami drunkenly plopped himself between them and began singing an old Finnish folk song, nudging and poking to egg them to join in with him, bellowing loudly into Petri’s ear, then into Warlords. In an instant, the moment was lost, ripped away by a flurry of beard and thunderously enthusiastic roaring.

By the time Warlord woke up with a searing hang over the next day, Ensiferum had packed up and left for their next tour, and they hadn’t seen each other since. All that remained was a blurry memory of an almost perfect moment that had been completely shattered in an instant before it became truly perfect.

 

“So… you didn’t answer my question. Are you wearing miniskirts now too?” Petri asked clearly amused at the situation as he pulled away from their hug. After all, Warlord was far too manly to be seen shopping for skirts.

“Oh…uh.” Warlord shook the image of their almost-kiss from his mind and attempted to focus on why he was caught reaching for the garment. “I was looking for a skirt for Olli’s birthday present, you see he’s so short it would be a full length one on him.” Warlord awkwardly joked.  
“Well for what it’s worth you have very good taste.” Petri winked. Warlord felt the heat rise to his cheeks instantly as his face began to burn red.

“S…So you’re still into miniskirts I see?” Warlord nodded toward the skirt in Petri’s hand hoping he hadn’t noticed him blushing. 

“Yeah, I’m thinking of bringing it back.” Petri held the skirt up against his waist and threw some poses. The red in Warlord’s face deepened as the image of Petri wearing nothing except the miniskirt and posing just for him entered his mind and completely drowned out reality. The almost naked Perti was surrounded by an angelic light that exaggerated every tight muscle on his torso as he sensually rocked his hips back and forth. ‘Warlord…Warlord…Warlord!’ Petri beckoned.

“Warlord? Warlord? WARLORD! Are you listening?” Petri’s voice broke into Warlord’s thoughts. Warlord snapped back into reality.

“Er.. Ahem.. Coffee?” Petri tilted his head to the side confused. “I meant would you like to go get some coffee with me?” Warlord quickly asked before he missed his chance.

“I would love to.” Petri smiled.

 

Cupping his warm mug of coffee in his hands, Petri was barely listening to what Warlord was telling him about Turisas’ latest adventures, he was entranced by the man sitting opposite him, just watching his full lips forming words and sentences without hearing a single syllable. He missed Warlord’s handsome face, from his intense heavy set deep blue eyes, to his strong jawline, even the light stubble that was surrounding his luscious lips.

“So when did you get back?” Warlord asked suddenly very conscious of Petri’s sky blue eyes piercing him, absorbing every contour of his face.

Perti pulled his eyes away from Warlord’s face as he realised that Warlord was aware that he was fixating his gaze.

“I’ve been back for about a week now.” For Petri, it had taken every last ounce of will not to contact Warlord the moment he arrived back in Finland, but due to their close encounter back when they last saw each other, Petri thought it would be best to maintain a little distance. After all, at the time of the incident they were both rather drunk, and chances are Warlord probably had not given the event any further thought. Either way Petri still stunned by the serendipity that of all places, he would bump into Warlord in Battle Skirts.

“How long will you be back for this time?” Warlord adjusted his seat so he could lean closer.

“Well…we’re recording a new album now and we have another acoustic set coming up sometime this month so I should be here for a while.”

“That’s great news!” Warlord roared a tad too eagerly and had to clear his throat. “I…I mean that’s good to know.” He calmly corrected himself and sat back in his chair upright. Petri couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable he found Warlord. Having composed himself, Warlord once again inclined towards Perti and placed his forearm on the table between them.

“Petri?” Warlord’s voice became deep and sombre, his awkward smile dropped as his face became more earnest. His intense eyes stared deep into Petri’s caused a stirring to occur in his jeans.” Do you remember that night? The night we almost…” The stirring increased between Petri’s legs. Why did he have to bring that up now? They were having such a lovely time together, and now Warlord was about to ruin not only this moment, but also the memory of the magic that had occurred between them because, chances are that Warlord wanted to discuss it as he was feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed about it. For Petri It was easier for him to pretend that what had happened meant nothing to him and brush it off as a silly drunken mistake in order to ensure that his memory of what happened remained unspoilt.

“Yeah, funny wasn’t it what we get up to when we’re drunk. It didn’t mean anything though right?” Petri tried to brush it off as lightly as he could. He saw Warlord’s eyes dropped and he leaned back into his chair. 

“Yeah, it was probably nothing.” Warlord let out a slight chuckle but his gaze remained on his hands. 

It was definitely awkward now Petri thought. His heart sank at the thought that things were probably going to be off between them now. He had thought of Warlord so often whilst he was away, but he guessed he was foolish to think that they could go back to being the same after that night.

“I have to go Warlord.” Petri rose from his chair and wrapped his scarf around his neck. “Thank you for the coffee.” Petri left the coffee shop, Battle Skirt bag in hand and didn’t turn back to look at Warlord as he headed home.

 

Warlord couldn’t sleep that night; he tossed and turned in his bed racking his brain about the conversation at the coffee shop. Did that night really mean nothing to Petri? It took him a lot of courage to bring that up and hope...Hope for what? That Petri would admit his undying love for him? Warlord let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his face with his hand; he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling in the dark.

Would it have been different if they weren’t interrupted that night? Warlord wondered as memories of that night came flooding back. Would Petri have walked away today if their lips had touched that night? Warlord felt his boxers tighten. Warlord closed his eyes and his mind went back to that very moment on the sofa, where his eyes were getting lost in Petri’s, his hand caressing his soft cheeks, their lips merely inches apart. Warlord licked his lips and added to the memory. 

Petri’s cheeks were red, it was either the alcohol or he was blushing. His eyes travelled across Warlord’s face and he bit his lower lip. Closing his eyes Warlord closed the gap between them, placing his lips tentatively on Petri’s. They were soft and tender and Petri let out a soft moan encouraging Warlord to deepen the kiss. Warlord’s hand travelled from Petri’s cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, his tongue penetrating his mouth, tasting him, teasing him. Warlord’s lips began to travel across Petri’s jawline and down his neck, nipping and licking his way down to his collar bone. Petri arched his back towards Warlord and tilted his head up towards the ceiling. Even though he was biting his lower lip again a moan still managed to escape him as he tangled his hands in Warlord’s hair, savouring the sensation.

Warlord’s fingers grazed down his bare chest to the rim of his boxers, as the fantasy continued in his mind his right hand slowly made their way into his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his hard length. Warlord moaned as pleasure rippled through him, his other hand clenching the sheets by his side. The fantasy dispersed from his mind and he opened his eyes staring into the darkness. Pulling his hands out from his boxers, Warlord let out a frustrated sigh. It felt wrong to think of someone that way when they didn’t feel the same. Even though he didn’t want to believe that Petri felt nothing about that night, the fact was Petri had left the next morning without even saying goodbye, let alone leaving a note. He didn’t even try to get in contact with him the whole time they were apart.


	2. We Meet Again

“Warlord. Warlord!” A bump against Warlord’s shoulder startled him awake. Looking around Warlord remembered he was in the recording studio and groaned as he leant back against the couch.

“Rough night?” Jussi asked as he sat down next to him.

“You have no idea.” Warlord rubbed a hand over his face.

“By the way I wanted to talk to you about Oilli’s Birthday this weekend.” Warlord’s eyes widen as he shot up from the couch.

“What’s wrong?” The blonde heavy bearded man asked with concern.

“Crap! I forgot to pick up Olli’s present.” Warlord whispered harshly as he pulled on his leather jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“You’re going to get it now?” 

“The shops will be closed by the time we’re done here. Olli’s recording at the moment will you cover for me?” 

“Sure thing.” Jussi gave a wink at Warlord before he spread himself across the couch.

Warlord rushed out the recording studio and headed towards Battle skirts. He was so absorbed by Petri’s return he forgot to actually pick up the present for Olli.

 

Paying for Olli’s present, Warlord turned around and bumped into Sami. 

“Woah there Warlord.” Sami, Ensiferum’s bearded bass player grabbed Warlord’s shoulders to steady him. 

“Hey Sami! Sorry I didn’t see you there. How have you been?” Warlord pulled the man in for a welcoming hug.

“I’ve been good thanks, Petri was telling me about all the new range they’ve got here so I dragged him back to have a look.” Sami jerked his thumb behind him. Warlord’s heart began to beat faster as his eyes followed in the direction that Sami pointed and settled on Petri. He had been watching them the whole time, a coy smile on his lips that seemed to widen as their eyes met.

“Hi Warlord, good to see you again.” He raised his a hand and wiggled his fingers.

“Oh? You guys have already met up since we’ve been back?” Sami asked waving a finger between them.

“Yes we have.” Petri replied not taking his eyes off Warlord.

“Why am I not surprised?” Sami laughed. “Let me just go pay for this skirt and I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” Sami left to queue by the cash register leaving the two alone. Petri stepped closer closing the gap between them.

“Hi Petri.” Warlord ran a hand through his long light brown hair and looked down awkwardly at his feet, uncertain how things were between them.

“Warlord. I’m sorry for leaving the way I did yesterday.” Petri spoke just loud enough for their ears. Warlord looked up at the tall blonde, he looked genuinely sorry and it made his heart melt.

“Don’t worry about it. I should have known it would of made you uncomfortable. Forgive me.” Warlord forced a smile to try and reassure Petri that everything was ok between them.

“Warlord you misunderstand, I wasn’t uncomfortable, I…I mean that night-”

“So Warlord what are you up to today?” Sami appeared between them. Petri pressed his lips together and stepped away putting some space between them.

“Well…uh…Turisas are doing some recording at the Studio today.” Warlord turned his attention to Sami.

“Awesome! We can head there with you. Ensiferum have a rehearsal studio booked today to practise some of our new material.”

Petri and Warlord walked to the studio in silence as Sami yammered on in his usual happy way, oblivious of their awkward silence and stolen glances.

“I’m just going to pop to the toilet before we get started. Would you mind taking my guitar for me?” Petri removed the guitar bag from his shoulders.

“Sure thing.” Sami took the bag from his friend. “Good to see you Warlord, we’ll have to hang out again soon.” As Warlord and Sami said goodbye Petri turned and headed round the corner to the small corridor leading towards the toilets. 

“Petri.” Petri felt a hand on his should, gently turning him around. 

“Warlord.” Petri let out a long breath trying to calm his racing heart. He hadn’t expected Warlord to follow him.

“In the Battle Skirts, What were you trying to tell me about that night?” Petri’s heart rate increased in speed. He was hoping Warlord had forgotten all about what he was trying to tell him, which would be great since he had lost all nerve to continue that conversation. 

“It was nothing Warlord.” Petri hesitated. “Don’t worry about it.” Petri placed a hand on Warlord’s shoulder and forced a smile. He turned and walked away heading towards the toilet.

“It wasn’t nothing to me Petri.” Petri stopped in his step and slowly turned around to see Warlord with his hands clenched by his side, eyes squeezed shut like it took all the energy he had to say that.

Warlord opened one eye then the other, when he saw that Petri had fully turned around to face him he hurried over, quickly closing the distance between them and before Petri realised what was happening he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck, pulling his head down and his lips being pressed to another in a firm but gently caress. Petri’s heart quickened, his cheeks flushing but before he sank into it and loose himself in the kiss it was over. Warlord pulled away, his hand released Petri’s neck and had fallen by his side. His intense eyes staring into Petri’s, his breathing heavy as he waited for Petri to respond.

“Warlord…I’m Sorry…..I was trying to tell you that that night was a mistake.” Petri watched as Warlord’s shoulders slumped and the intensity in his eyes drain away as he lowered his gaze. A tight pain squeezed in Petri’s chest and he reached out to Warlord only to decide against it and lowered his hand.

“Warlord-” Warlord raised a hand cutting him off.

“I’m the one that should be sorry.” Warlord kept his head lowered, he spoke so softly Petri wasn’t sure he heard him at all. “I’m sorry I misunderstood. I hope we can still be friends.” Warlord turned and walked away down the corridor and disappearing around the corner. Petri raised his hand and lightly touched his lips with his fingers, they were still tingling from the kiss.  
“Warlord. Warlord!” A bump against Warlord’s shoulder startled him awake. Looking around Warlord remembered he was in the recording studio and groaned as he leant back against the couch.

“Rough night?” Jussi asked as he sat down next to him.

“You have no idea.” Warlord rubbed a hand over his face.

“By the way I wanted to talk to you about Oilli’s Birthday this weekend.” Warlord’s eyes widen as he shot up from the couch.

“What’s wrong?” The blonde heavy bearded man asked with concern.

“Crap! I forgot to pick up Olli’s present.” Warlord whispered harshly as he pulled on his leather jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“You’re going to get it now?” 

“The shops will be closed by the time we’re done here. Olli’s recording at the moment will you cover for me?” 

“Sure thing.” Jussi gave a wink at Warlord before he spread himself across the couch.

Warlord rushed out the recording studio and headed towards Battle skirts. He was so absorbed by Petri’s return he forgot to actually pick up the present for Olli.

Paying for Olli’s present, Warlord turned around and bumped into Sami. 

“Woah there Warlord.” Sami, Ensiferum’s bearded bass player grabbed Warlord’s shoulders to steady him. 

“Hey Sami! Sorry I didn’t see you there. How have you been?” Warlord pulled the man in for a welcoming hug.

“I’ve been good thanks, Petri was telling me about all the new range they’ve got here so I dragged him back to have a look.” Sami jerked his thumb behind him. Warlord’s heart began to beat faster as his eyes followed in the direction that Sami pointed and settled on Petri. He had been watching them the whole time, a coy smile on his lips that seemed to widen as their eyes met.

“Hi Warlord, good to see you again.” He raised his a hand and wiggled his fingers.

“Oh? You guys have already met up since we’ve been back?” Sami asked waving a finger between them.

“Yes we have.” Petri replied not taking his eyes off Warlord.

“Why am I not surprised?” Sami laughed. “Let me just go pay for this skirt and I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” Sami left to queue by the cash register leaving the two alone. Petri stepped closer closing the gap between them.

“Hi Petri.” Warlord ran a hand through his long light brown hair and looked down awkwardly at his feet, uncertain how things were between them.

“Warlord. I’m sorry for leaving the way I did yesterday.” Petri spoke just loud enough for their ears. Warlord looked up at the tall blonde, he looked genuinely sorry and it made his heart melt.

“Don’t worry about it. I should have known it would of made you uncomfortable. Forgive me.” Warlord forced a smile to try and reassure Petri that everything was ok between them.

“Warlord you misunderstand, I wasn’t uncomfortable, I…I mean that night-”

“So Warlord what are you up to today?” Sami appeared between them. Petri pressed his lips together and stepped away putting some space between them.

“Well…uh…Turisas are doing some recording at the Studio today.” Warlord turned his attention to Sami.

“Awesome! We can head there with you. Ensiferum have a rehearsal studio booked today to practise some of our new material.”

Petri and Warlord walked to the studio in silence as Sami yammered on in his usual happy way, oblivious of their awkward silence and stolen glances.

“I’m just going to pop to the toilet before we get started. Would you mind taking my guitar for me?” Petri removed the guitar bag from his shoulders.

“Sure thing.” Sami took the bag from his friend. “Good to see you Warlord, we’ll have to hang out again soon.” As Warlord and Sami said goodbye Petri turned and headed round the corner to the small corridor leading towards the toilets. 

“Petri.” Petri felt a hand on his should, gently turning him around. 

“Warlord.” Petri let out a long breath trying to calm his racing heart. He hadn’t expected Warlord to follow him.

“In the Battle Skirts, What were you trying to tell me about that night?” Petri’s heart rate increased in speed. He was hoping Warlord had forgotten all about what he was trying to tell him, which would be great since he had lost all nerve to continue that conversation. 

“It was nothing Warlord.” Petri hesitated. “Don’t worry about it.” Petri placed a hand on Warlord’s shoulder and forced a smile. He turned and walked away heading towards the toilet.

“It wasn’t nothing to me Petri.” Petri stopped in his step and slowly turned around to see Warlord with his hands clenched by his side, eyes squeezed shut like it took all the energy he had to say that.

Warlord opened one eye then the other, when he saw that Petri had fully turned around to face him he hurried over, quickly closing the distance between them and before Petri realised what was happening he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck, pulling his head down and his lips being pressed to another in a firm but gently caress. Petri’s heart quickened, his cheeks flushing but before he sank into it and loose himself in the kiss it was over. Warlord pulled away, his hand released Petri’s neck and had fallen by his side. His intense eyes staring into Petri’s, his breathing heavy as he waited for Petri to respond.

“Warlord…I’m Sorry…..I was trying to tell you that that night was a mistake.” Petri watched as Warlord’s shoulders slumped and the intensity in his eyes drain away as he lowered his gaze. A tight pain squeezed in Petri’s chest and he reached out to Warlord only to decide against it and lowered his hand.

“Warlord-” Warlord raised a hand cutting him off.

“I’m the one that should be sorry.” Warlord kept his head lowered, he spoke so softly Petri wasn’t sure he heard him at all. “I’m sorry I misunderstood. I hope we can still be friends.” Warlord turned and walked away down the corridor and disappearing around the corner. Petri raised his hand and lightly touched his lips with his fingers, they were still tingling from the kiss.

“Great work guys, we made loads of progress today.” Jussi praised the band as they wrapped themselves up ready to go home. 

“Warlord, aren’t you coming?” Jussi asked as he and Olli walked over to Warlord, who was still sitting at the editing desk, eyes fixated on the monitor, still wearing his headphones.

They looked at each other and shrugged and back down at Warlord. Olli hesitantly reached out his hand and tapped Warlord on the shoulder. When Warlord didn’t respond he looked at Jussi before prodding him again this time hard enough to spin his chair a little. Warlord barely reacted, his eyes did one slow blink before he slowly swivelled the chair round and looked up at them. Jussi raised his hand to his ear and indicated for Warlord to remove his headphones, another slow blink and with a long sigh Warlord lowered the headphones around his neck.

“Warlord, we’re leaving now. Are you coming with us?” Olli tilted his head with polite concern.

Warlord let out another long sigh before answering. “No. I think I’m going to stay here and finish editing this song.” 

“Are you sure?” Jussi asked but Warlord had already turned back to face the screen, head in his hands and headphones back in place. Olli nudged Jussi and shook is head to signify for Jussi not to bother. Olli had seen Warlord like this once before so he knew that it was pointless to ask.

Warlord didn’t move an inch until he was sure that everyone had left the room. As soon as the door closed he removed the headphones and discarded it onto the table and raked both hands through his long hair. Letting out a frustrated groan he leant his elbows on the desk and slumped his face back into his hands. He wished he never asked Petri, wished he hadn’t kissed him. What was he thinking? Petri had made it perfectly clear when he left the coffee shop he wasn’t comfortable to talk about it, so why did he have to keep pushing and make everything even more awkward? Feeling foolish, Warlord let out a long frustrated growl into his hands.

Petri packed away his things and left the rehearsal room with the rest of his band. It was not a good rehearsal; he messed up his fingering and forgot most of the lyrics, his mind always wondering back to Warlord’s broken hearted face. Why did he have to brush him off like that? Warlord took a chance on them, something he didn’t have the guts to do. The man he had dearly missed while on the road had opened the door for them and his stupid fear had slammed it shut. What if he ruined it now? What if Warlord never wanted to see him again and Petri had not only lost a friend, but lost his one chance to be with such a man? Petri knew which studio Turisas were recording, so on his way past he glanced trough the small window at the door fully expecting the room on the other side to be empty, when he noticed Warlord at the desk with his head in his hands.

“Hey guys, go on without me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Petri called to the band. They exchanged goodbyes and once they had all left Petri opened the door.

Warlord heard the door open and shut again but didn’t move. He could hear footsteps approaching and stopped right next to him.

“Go home Jussi, I’ll be fine.” He grumbled into his hands. The figure silently knelt down to be at the same level as him. A hand grabbed his chair and slowly swivelled it round to make him face the intruder. Warlord let out another frustrated growl and dropped his hands from his face.

“Jussi! Just leave me-” Warlord froze as he saw Petri on both knees before him. They looked at each other in silence; all Warlord could hear was his heart pounding in his ears.

“Petri-” Before he could finish his sentence, Petri’s hand grabbed Warlord’s collar and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. Warlord was taken aback at first, but slowly relaxed into the kiss as he focus on how soft and smooth Petri’s lips felt against his. Slowly Petri pulled his lips away from Warlord but kept his hands on his collar. Getting to his feet he pulled Warlord up with him and walked backwards towards the couch, taking Warlord with him.   
Petri lowered himself onto the couch and pulled Warlord down so he was straddling him. Hands still on Warlord’s collar he guided their lips back together.

Warlord kissed Petri softly and tentatively not wanting to scare him away, but when Petri’s tongue entered his mouth he lost any sense of control he had and deepened the kiss, responding to Petri’s tongue. A soft moan escaped Petri’s lips and he wrapped his arms around Warlord’s neck causing his trousers to tighten even more. Gripping the rim of Petri’s top, Warlord slipped his hand underneath the material and slid his hands up Petri’s slender stomach to his chest, where he let his finger graze his nipple. Petri stopped mid moan and grabbed Warlord’s shoulders and pushed him away at arms length, breaking the kiss.

“Warlord, I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” Petri panted shakily. 

“Sorry Petri, am I coming on too strong?” Warlord gasped as he slid from Petri's lap to sit next to him on the couch.

“No, no. You’re coming on just fine.”

“But then-” Petri let out a frustrated groan and sat forward, cradling his face in his hands.

“I just can’t do this... us. I can’t let us get involved like this. I don’t know how long I’ll be back for and I don’t want us getting attached before I have to leave again.”

Warlord creased his brows and thought for a bit. “I see.” He finally added as he turned away from Petri and sank back into the couch.

“I have to leave.” Petri stood but Warlord grabbed his wrist before he could walk towards the door. 

“Petri, please. Let’s talk about this.” Warlord tried to pull him back to the couch but Petri stood his ground.

“I can’t Warlord.” He sighed. “I care about you too much to get involved. I can never put you before my career.” Pulling his wrist free Petri left the studio.


End file.
